


The challenges of an archangel's gifts

by We_Are_Legends



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Baby Dragon, Destiel - Freeform, Funny, M/M, Mommy!Gabriel, Pets, Sabriel - Freeform, Shenanigans, Trickster Gabriel, Werewolves, dodo bird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_Legends/pseuds/We_Are_Legends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So the bunker was now inhabited by two hunters, one angel, one archangel, a bird supposed to have gone extinct over three hundred years ago and a dragon. What could possibly go wrong?”</p><p>Also known as the time when Team Free Will has to raise two animals; Dean becomes the butt of all their shenanigans, Cas turns into the middleman, Sam is amused and Gabriel is a proud mommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The challenges of an archangel's gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel for the one shot "Gifts from an archangel" but you don't need to read it to understand what's happening here. A sort of briefing is provided at the start of this story.
> 
> A big thanks to firedancer123 who has planted this plot bunny in my head and which has forced my muse out of the shadows.

Everyone who’s ever heard of the Winchesters could positively declare that having Winchester in your name always meant living an eccentric life. Even with the hunting aside, the fact that the brothers were living in a bunker which belonged to a secret society and that both hunters literally had heavenly mates was in itself pretty unique.

But lately, the eccentricity in their lives seems to have been increasing exponentially, mostly due to a certain archangel ( _that psychotic winged bastard who is bangi- **Shut up Dean**_ ) and his tendency to offer the most uncommon gifts that he could find. Not long ago, the hunters had found themselves saddled with a dodo bird, that seemed to behave more like a dog than a bird. To Sam’s amusement and Dean’s disgruntlement, the dodo, named Artie, had immediately taken a lot of affection for Cas and always seemed to follow the latter everywhere he went. Taking care of the bird was not really difficult as Artie appeared content to devour everything that it could get its beak on.

However, the challenge came two days later, when Gabriel appeared again this time with a baby dragon. To the archangel’s delight, the dragon’s egg had hatched in his own hands and the dragon had immediately imprinted on him, believing the archangel to be his mother. Gabriel spent days racking his brains to come up with a good name for the dragon and finally settled on calling it Drac.

_“Drac as in the latin word ‘Draco’ for dragon?”, Sam had asked perplexed._

_“No”, Gabriel had replied grinning. “Drac as in ‘Dracula’. You know, the one that once got Dean tied down in a lederhosen.”_

_Sam stifled a laugh as Dean glared at the archangel, while Cas looked at his mate contemplatively, a strange glint appearing in his eyes._

For once, Dean had readily accepted to let the dragon stay in the bunker because dragons were cool; quite unlike that huge feathery ass over there who seemed to eat everything it could get its beak on and who was permanently stuck to his angel ( _and no of course he was not jealous of Cas paying more attention to Artie than to him. Absolutely not. Why would he be jealous of a freaking bird that was clearly possessed by a demon?)_

So the bunker was now inhabited by two hunters, one angel, one archangel, a bird supposed to have gone extinct over three hundred years ago and a dragon. What could possibly go wrong?

And sure enough-

“GABRIEL GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!”

Gabriel appeared with a sheepish look on his face.

“Oh hey baby, what’s up?

“Don’t you dare baby me! What the fuck is that?”, growled Sam pointing at the pile of ashes on the library table, exactly where his laptop had been an hour ago.

Gabriel, the all-powerful archangel who had destroyed entire realms without lifting a finger, glanced at his angry human and wisely took a step back. Perhaps, it had not been such a good idea to train Drac to control his fire in the library.

Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck and muttered, “Oh you know, he’s still just a baby. I’m guessing he’ll grow out of it soon enough.”

Sam raised an eyebrow and the archangel winced.

To say that they had all been underprepared to raise a baby dragon was quite an understatement. Perhaps it would have also been a good idea for Gabriel to mention beforehand that he did not have a single clue on how to care for a baby dragon.

For one thing, they had all expected Drac to grow at a slower pace. But one week later, there they were with a baby dragon who had become the same size as a Labrador.

But then, it was nothing as compared to when Drac started breathing fire. Gabriel, who always loved to remind the humans of his extraordinary knowledge and intelligence, had absolutely no idea when or how dragons normally start breathing fire. The day that they found the answer to this question was quite accidental and to be honest, Gabriel couldn’t have been more proud of him.

Dean, as per his obsession with the Impala ( _Seriously brother, it’s high time for you to realise that you are the third wheel in the relationship between that human and his excuse of a car_ ) decided for the second time that week to give his Baby a wash. As usual, he loaded up two buckets of water and placed them next to the cleaning supplies. Drac, who was dozing nearby, opened one eye, took a look at the hunter and yawned before curling back into a ball and fell asleep again. Dean quickly went through the whole wash, humming a tune to himself and when he finished, he picked up both buckets full of soapy water and started making his way back.

But of course, when was the hunter ever lucky? Dean had barely taken two steps when he walked on a forgotten soapy sponge, slipped forward and effectively propelled the content of both buckets on the sleeping dragon. The latter awoke with a roar and panicking, he gave a loud huff and projected a huge beam of fire from his mouth. Dean who was still on the floor, barely had time to roll over to avoid getting burnt but his hair was not so lucky. In fact, he was so shocked that it took him some moments to realise that his hair was on fire and his first reflex was to plunge himself in the basin meant for the animals’ baths. He re-emerged from the water, completely soaked to find Sam staring wide-eyed at his burnt hair while Gabriel was trying to calm the scared dragon. It did not take long for them to realise what exactly had happened and between roars of laughter, Gabriel congratulated Drac for his very first fire, while the soapy dragon snorted in happiness.

The next problem arose when the dragon started to get hungry, like really hungry. It had been quite easy to surpass that bridge with Artie. After all, the dodo seemed quite content to eat anything that the humans ate and that smelled remotely good when it was cooking. In fact, it had become a common sight for Sam to walk into the kitchen in the morning, to find Dean arguing with the huge bird on who exactly was going to get the last piece of the bacon.  But more often than not, Dean lost the battle to Castiel’s puppy eyes who ‘convinced’ him to let go, while the huge bird munched on the bacon with a smug look on its face.

However, while Drac seemed to have understood that those walking on two legs were not up for consumption, he believed that it was completely okay to devour anything else that was alive, or -in that case- Artie. The most memorable time had been when Sam woke up upon hearing defeaning squawks echoing throughout the bunker. His hunter’s instincts kicked in and he sat up, effectively dislodging the archangel, whose head had been pillowed on his chest, snoozing loudly ( _Archangels don’t sleep Sam. I was just resting my eyes_ ).

“What?”, Gabriel asked sleepily, reaching up to pull his makeshift pillow back down. “What’s wrong?”

Sam strained his ear and sure enough, the loud commotion started again with terrified squawking.

Gabriel’s eyes grew wide and with a curse, he disappeared. Sam scrambled out of bed and ran across the bunker towards the scuffle.

However, he stopped dead on his feet at the sight that was awaiting him.

Cas was holding the terrified dodo in his arms, his large bulk nearly drowning the angel in feathers while Gabriel was wrestling Drac away from the both of them. Sam looked at the dragon and immediately realised what had happened. Several of Artie’s feathers were lodged in the dragon’s mouth, clearly indicating that Drac had been prowling the bunker for a midnight snack and had found the sleeping bird to be the perfect meal.

It took quite some time to get everyone to settle down again but perhaps, that would have happened sooner if Cas had not suggested to Dean to let Artie sleep with them that night, as the latter was refusing to let go of the angel. The argument that followed had been an epic one, with Cas firmly standing his ground and threatening Dean ( _You won’t be getting any for a month Dean. A MONTH_ ) , Dean absolutely refusing to sleep with that “feathery turkey” in his bed, Gabriel and Sam failing miserably to hide their laughter at Dean’s annoyance and Drac eyeing Artie hungrily from under Gabriel’s hold.

Following this incident, it took little time for Drac to realise that all his attempts to capture the delicious meal that followed Cas everywhere would inevitably get thwarted. And despite Dean’s claims that the dragon was a moron ( _even if he had long forgiven the dragon for accidentally putting him on fire the first time, he refused to forgive him for the following times that it happened, that is whenever the dragon got annoyed with him. And as he fittingly pointed out, he was always the one getting “accidentally” set on fire),_ Drac was quite intelligent and soon enough, he took the dodo bird as an ally to create the most mischief possible. More often than not, Dean found himself to be the butt of all their shenanigans, and the bunker’s other inhabitants started finding it normal to hear Dean swearing a blue streak against the two animals. Gabriel, of course, couldn’t have been more proud of his two babies, firmly believing that they had both inherited of his trickster talents.

Their tricks became even worst after Drac learnt how to fly. On one occasion, Dean was forced to call on Cas to get him down from the ceiling rafters after the dragon had dropped him there for refusing Artie some of the honey that he was putting on his pancakes. It was not long before Dean had found himself covered from head to foot with sticky honey and bird feathers and desperately clinging to one of the rafters screaming for help. Dean could only thank his good fortune that Gabriel had not been there to witness his shame spiral, but that did not stop him from striding back to his room furiously, with Cas following him close behind to make up for what had happened to him.

But Dean’s feelings for the two animals definitely changed after an event that nearly got him and his brother killed. Both Gabriel and Cas were away for some heavenly business and the two hunters were forced to confront a pack of werewolves on their own. After chopping the bastards down, they decided to call it a day and made their way back to the bunker to “have some of that heavenly pie, where the melted chocolate on top literally has the power to bring you to your knees, while the cinnamon and fresh apples…( _Seriously Dean?)_

Little did they know that some of the werewolves had followed them back to the bunker to avenge their dead companions. The two brothers had barely stepped out of the car when suddenly, a blood-curling roar echoed around them and they were surrounded by bloodthirsty werewolves. With only a laptop and a pie in their hands, the hunters were clearly at a disadvantage against the enraged werewolves. The one closest to them pounded on Sam and raised a paw to slash his chest but all of a sudden, he froze and perched his head to one side listening in confusion. All the werewolves did the same and Sam and Dean glanced at each other anxiously. _What the hell was happening?_

That thought had barely crossed their minds, when there was a huge roar from the bunker’s depth and with a great rustling of wings, a furious Drac appeared, with Artie holding on his back for dear life. The hunters’ jaws fell open as they watched this extraordinary scene that was unfolding in front of them. As Drac landed in the garage and Artie jumped down next to him, all the werewolves seemed to snap out of their shock at the same time and they started running for their lives.

_Where the hell did these Winchesters get themselves a fucking dragon?_

However, having been trained by an archangel meant that Drac could immediately sum up any situations and in this case, he could only draw one conclusion; **kill**.

The two humans barely had time to leap out of the way before Drac descended on the werewolves with an almighty flame. Artie was also not one to stay behind and soon enough, the hunters watched in stupefaction as the dodo bird barrelled into one of the escaping werewolves, knocking him to the ground before the latter got burnt to a crisp by the dragon. Soon enough, all that was left in the garage were the two humans, the animals and a huge pile of ashes. Drac and Artie looked up at the hunters, both appearing to be very pleased with themselves.

Dean’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he could actually pronounce something.

“Wow guys that was really-”

However, he was interrupted by Artie who noticed the pie in his hand and with a loud squawk, he lunged on the hunter, knocking him down before using his beak to grab the pie out of his hands. With an extraordinary speed considering his large mass, he paddled back to Drac and jumped on his back before the dragon flew back inside the bunker, no doubt eager to enjoy the pie. Still on his ass, Dean’s mouth dropped open in shock while Sam grabbed the Impala’s bumper, roaring with laughter.

Yeah, some things will definitely never change.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to learn about how exactly the boys got saddled with Artie and Drac, check out the one shot "Gifts from an archangel". 
> 
> Again a huge thanks to firedancer123 for inspiring my muse to write a sequel for "Gifts from an archangel".
> 
> Loved it? Hated it? Tell me in the comments below and don't forget to check out my other stories.
> 
> This story was unbetaed so forgive me for any typos gone unnoticed.
> 
> And don't forget to come and chat on Tumblr: http://we-are-living-legends.tumblr.com/


End file.
